


I've been waiting

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [62]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Castiel reveals that heaven has a plan that has been waiting to unfold for a long time.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 5





	I've been waiting

You’d been minding your business. Dean had hurried off with Sam in tow and had forgotten to give you the keys to the Impala. You got tired of leaning against it so you decided to sit on the bonnet.

You leants back, carefully of course, but you still heard Dean yelling at you from up the road as they headed back. It must have been a long while after, maybe an hour. The son above you had moved and you’d fallen asleep. There was another person with you. Around Dean’s height with an old trench coat. As they got closer Dean started complaining, insisting that you were going to scratch the car. He lifted you off while you tried to climb down. Once you’d been placed on the ground you found your arm yanked by the man in the trench coat. He looked closely at your face, leaning in close enough for you to lean back, make a face and look at the brothers for any indication if this greeting was normal.  
“I’ve been waiting all my life for you.” The man said gruffly.  
“Urm… ok. Sure.” You said slowly as you turned your arm out of his grip.  
“You ok Cas?” Dean asked as he put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Kind of freaking (Y/N) out there.”  
“Heaven has a plan for her.” Castiel said ominously.  
“No offence, but heaven can get someone else to do their plans, I'm not in.” You muttered as you crossed your arms.  
“The other angels won't like that.” Castiel warned. He frowned and glanced around then shrugged. “But I don’t mind.”


End file.
